


Five Valentine's with You

by QueenoftheWallflowers



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29753322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheWallflowers/pseuds/QueenoftheWallflowers
Summary: 4 Valentine's Day that Clarke and Bellamy spend as friends and 1 they spend as more than friends.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	Five Valentine's with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheWordsInMyHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordsInMyHead/gifts).



> Hi love, sorry this is so late! Hope you enjoy this! Happy Belated Valentine's Day!

1.  
Bellamy's Valentine's plans consist of going to a frat party with Murphy and his girlfriend Emori. Sure he's got no intention of getting drunk, but there's not many places he can be today. He's been there for barely ten minutes when he catches the eye of a tall girl- Echo.

Echo is pretty, tall, with dark brown hair, totally his type. She laughs as all his jokes, puts her hand on his thigh and at twenty, all he cares about if getting laid. 

They are making out on the couch when he feels his phone vibrate. He ignores it, then it rings againt and he reluctantly pulls away from Echo who's pouting at him while he leaves the house, making n his way to the porch for some fresh air and some peace and quiet.

"Hello?"

"Bellamy?"

It's Octavia and she sounds worried. And immediately his big brother senses are on high alert.

Something is wrong.

She and her best friend Clarke were at the school dance.

His mind starts coming up with scenarios- the girls are drunk, the boys are drunk, some got too handsy, the teachers turned into zombies, one of the boy’s didn’t like hearing the word no, there was a fire.

He takes a deep breath and tells him not to jump to conclusions and talk to his sister.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Clarke... “

His heart drop and he shakes his head.

“Finn, he had... Clarke won't stop crying, please we need a ride."

Bellamy's already heading for his car, thankful that he only had one cup of jungle juice and that the fraternity apparently didn’t know how to make proper strong jungle juice. 

"I'll be there in ten. Can you put her on?"

He puts the phone on speaker, not wanting to get into an accident and he lets out a sigh of relief as he hears Clarke's soft voice. 

"Bellamy?"

"Hey Princess."

His voice is soft, gentle almost as if he’s talking to a wounded animal and as far as he is concerned she might be wounded. 

"I'm sorry." She sniffs and he can hear the raspiness in her voice- a sign that she is crying.

"It's fine, I'm on my way. Can you and O meet me outside?"

Clarke's breathing picks ups and his heart races as he urges the car to go a little bit quicker. He can hear Octavia trying to calm Clarke down telling her it breathe and at a red light he puts phone on mute and hits te steering wheel. 

The girls were at a dance today, Clarke going with a guy name Finn who had floopy hair and Octavia going with a guy named Atom.

His hand tighten around the steering wheel, there are may scenarios going through his head each worse than the last. 

After the dance they were supposed to be sleeping over at a friend's house but clearly something had gone wrong.

He looks at his phone to see that the girls had hung up and he’s thankful that the school is only two red lights ahead.

He pulls into the parking lot and pulls up right to the entrance, if he had to go in there and get them he will.

He nearly has a heart attack watching them walk out of the shadows and then his heart does stop when he sees the bruise on Clarke's cheek.

He jumps out of the car and Clarke falls into his arms and he hugs her tightly.

"Did he do that to you? Where is he?"

His blood is roaring calling out for blood and he wants Irving make them to find Finn and pound his face in. 

Clarke's nails dig into his arms as he nuzzled his neck and Octavia shakes her head.

"Can we just go home please?" She pleading and she never pleads, he sees that she’s looking toward the school and he follows her gaze to see a crowd of students watching them and he feels angry.

Vultures, nothing but vultures relishing in the drama. He hates high school. 

He guides Clarke into the car and Octavia slides in next to her, wrapping an arm around the small blonde whispering in her ear. He passes his jacket to them and Clarke pulls it over her giving him a soft thankful but teary smile. 

He keeps one eye on them as he drives them back to his house, Clarke's tears seemed to have stopped but she's quiet and it worries him.

* * *

"Hey Bell."

He looks up to find a red eyed Clarke, dressed in his sweatpants and one of his sweaters, her hair is wet and she's got a brush in her hand and he tugs it out of her grasp gently and gestures for her to sit in front of him on the couch.

He runs the brush through her hair and she sighs, her shoulder are relaxing. There's hardly any knots in her hair and once it's brushed to his sastifaction, he seperates the strands and starts to braid them. His hands working quickly but gently as he weaves it all together. It's not until he's finished her braids that Clarke speaks.

"Thanks for letting me borrow some clothes."

"Atom texted Octavia , he's going to bring your over night bags tomorrow, you left them in his car."

Bellamy swallows remembering they were supposed to be going over to Fox’s for a sleepover but Finn had ruined that. The mark on Clarke’s face is a bit darker, as if she got hit with a ring but her cheeks look pinker so either some blushing or she scrubbed her cheeks in the shower hard to get rid of it.

"He wanted to drive us home but..."

"But sometimes you just need your best friend's older brother?"

She turns her head slightly her blue eyes meeting his.

"You make me feel safe, like nothing bad will ever happen when I'm around you. You would never hurt me."

He cups her face, his fingers being careful of her bruise.

"Did he do that? "

"No."

She moves, curling up next to him, his arm around her shoulders eyes on the tv. He places a gentle kiss on her hair, "Whenever you're ready."

He can hear the running water stop and knows that Octavia will be joining them soon and while Clarke may not say anything he knows his sister will but he wants to hear it form Clarke's mouth.

"He had another girlfirend. Finn he was- he was dating this girl from his old town. She, she came to see him, saw us kissing and she hit me. Yelled, said I was a slut."

If it weren’t for the girl in his arms, Bellamy would be out the door and on his way to Finn's.

How dare he do that to Clarke, make her- his beautiful brave smart princess the other woman.

"You're not. You didn't know."

"I should have, he was so secretive ."

"You didn’t know, this is not your fault okay."

He squeezes her and she tilts her head pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. It burns where her lips touch his skin.

Octavia joins them squeezing onto the other side of Clarke, "So what are we watching?"

Clarke and Octavia argue over what movie to watch and Bellamy can’t help but think to himself that there are worst ways to spend a Valentine’s Day and spending the night with his sister and her best friend watching cheesy movies and eating popcorn isn't so bad. Clarke lays her head on his shoulder and Octavia throws a blanket over their laps, her hand playing with Clarke's fingers, the blonde connected to both siblings and Bellamy feels his heart expand, the blonde somehow squeezing her way in to claim a small corner on his heart.

* * *

2.  
Bellamy swings an arm around Clarke's shoulder the blonde laughing as Octavia jumps up sticking her tongue out as she gets a strike.

"That's how you do it!"

Miller boos at her and next to him Monty laughs. 

“She’s so competitive.”

“It’s a Blake thing.”

Bellamy gasps at her in mock outrage.

“Take that back!”

“Bellamy you and Octavia turned a game of mini golf into a competition.”

“I’m seeming to remember a certain blonde who nearly took my head off with her golf club.”

“Wanheda takes no prisoners.”

Bellamy frowns hating the nickname that Lexa a girl from the rival school had given Clarke.

Clarke nudges just shoulder, “You’ll get frown lines.”

"Are you calling me old?"

"No, of course not."

But Clarke snickers and Bellamy sighs. It's been two years since the fateful dance where Finn's adultery was revealed and Raven had slapped the girl. He and Clarke had gotten closer to the point where he could call her his best friend.

They were practically joined at the hip, much to Octavia's annoyance who would come home to find them napping on the couch or finding them playing battleship on the kitchen counter. She kept telling them that if they were dating they didn't need to hide it from her. Bellamy had told Octavia that he and Clarke weren't dating but she always gave him a doubtful look and would shake her head and said he would figure it out.

He didn't need to figure anything out.

He loves Clarke, she's his best friend. His rock. His princess.

That's all that they are.

So what if he gets lost playing with her hair, or that his first thought is Clarke, or that his heart seems to pick up when she tosses her hair back and laugh. So what if he likes having her under his arm.

There are all platonic things that friends do, he enjoys hugging Miller, they have definitely napped on the couch together too, cuddling. 

He and Clarke are just friends.

Clarke leaves his arm and he fights back the whine that wants to escape his throat as she picks up a ball. He watches as she releases the ball, the ball hitting a few pins and when she turns around it nearly takes his breath away, the blue, pink and purple lights shining behind her, giving her a magical look, the lights bouncing off her cheekbones as she bows to the others.

If he could paint this sight he would, if could capture this sight forever he would.

Octavia pushes her brother, "You're up."

He turns to look at her, blinking and Octavia rolls her eyes as the dazed look on his face.

Her big brother had it bad.

That was a sight she never thought she would see.

"Your turn to bowl."

"Oh yeah."

He picks up, nearly tripping over his feet and grabs a bowling ball and takes a deep breath before he releases it watching the ball roll down the floor landing perfectly in the middle- a strike.

He flashes a smile to everyone as he walks back and the second he sits down, Clarke is there under his arm.

"So tell me about how classes are going?"

That sets Bellamy off about a mythology class he's taking and loving and Clarke plays with his fingers as he talks. 

To anyone looking at them they would like a couple madly in love. 

A girl looking at her boyfriend with adoring eyes as he talks about something he is passionate about.

Bellamy asks her about her art classes and Clarke eager tells him about the class and then giving him a sly grin, "You know I need a model..."

She trails off and Bellamy realizes that she's asking him to model. His heart is racing and he leans in to whisper into her ear,

"Going to paint me like one of your French girls, Princess?"

Clarke ducks her head laughing, and squeezes his hand, "There's no one else who inspires me the way you do."

Bellamy's face is glowing with happiness, he looks like a man in love.

Hearing Clarke talk about how he inspires her, it's the best Valentine's gift he could ever recieve.

"You inspire me too."

Clarke does so much more than inspire him, she supports him, she loves him, she argues and fights with him and for him. She's one of the best people in his life and his best friend and love he has for her is rival to the love he has for Octavia although the feelings are quite different.

Clarke beams at him, her blue eyes bright under the bowling lights and he presses a kiss to her forehead, hugging her closely and neither of them notice Octavia snapping a picture of the moment. 

But when she does send it, it becomes Bellamy's phone background and it makes an apperance on his instagram with the words _You inspire me_.

* * *

3.

Bellamy sighs, his leg shaking under the table and Clarke's fingers wrap around his wrist and she gives him a look and he takes a deep breath.

Across the table from him, Octavia is frowning but Bellamy isn't sure why she is.

She's not the one who just found out that their sibling engaged to a man they never met. They were not the ones who walked in on them having sex in the bathroom of the Tower. 

"So Lincoln, Octavia said you like art."

The man next to Octavia rumbles in agreement and starts to tell Clarke about the art gallery he owns with a friend of his- Lexa and Bellamy stiffens at the familiar name and Clarke presses her knee against his, anchoring him.

"More wine?"

"Yes please."

He ignores Octavia's glare and Clarke's annoyed look as he hands his glass to the waiter.

When he had caught the two there had been a lot of yelling, and then had been silence- angry hurt silence. Silence after Octavia had yelled that they were engaged.

The two sibling had looked at each other angrily before Bellamy had left to Clarke's where the girl had taken on look at him and then had urged him to her bed where she wrapped her arms around him as he broke down in tears.

She had been the one to suggest that they go out for dinner, Clarke had just forgotten that dinner was on Valentine's Day. So here they were, at a resturant eating dinner on Valentine's Day, the two siblings at odds.

Bellamy wishes he could pretend that this was a simply a double date- his sister and her boyfriend, and him and Clarke.

But he couldn't because Octavia didn't seem to see an issue with the fact that she kept her relationship, a serious relationship with someone who put a ring on her finger from him.

Clarke know how hurt he was and was trying to mediate but he was just hurt and the more dinner lasted the more hurt he felt.

Earlier this evening, when Clarke opened her door, stepping out his jaw had dropped. She look gorgeous, her long hair swept up into a low bun, the red dress she was wearing wrapping around her body and as he helped her into the car, his hand on her bare back, her skin under his fingertips he wanted nothing more than to press a kiss to her lips. But she was just his best friend, not his girlfriend. She didn't love him like that.

* * *

Octavia excuses herself to the washroom and Lincoln steps out to take a call and Clarke presses her lips to his jacket, not seeming to care that she is leaving a lipstick stain on his jacket.

"Bellamy... please."

"She's the one who messed up."

She cups his cheeks and he freezes at the way her eyeliner makes her blue eyes look brighter, her eyes are soft, loving as she looks at him.

"I know, I know. But can you try? For me?"

His shoulder slump and he ducks his head and she smiles, "You're an amazing big brother, she will see that. One day everyone is going to see how amazing, how selfless, how loving, how utterly beautiful you are."

His heart stutters, that sounds like a love confession and he wants to tell her that he doesn't need the world to see that, because she is his world but Lincoln and Octavia come back, Octavia giving Lincoln a soft smile as he lets her into the booth first.

Bellamy takes a deeo breath, Clarke's fingers rubbing reassuring circles on his wrist, keeping him steady, reminding him that she always is and always will be on his side.

"So Lincoln, has Clarke has shown you her art?"

Lincoln raisees an eyebrow, "No she has not,"

Bellamy pulls out his phone and hands it to him, "Her work is breathtaking."

Clarke blushes, "It's not-"

"It's inspiring.

Clarke's face changes, the blush on her cheeks deepening, as she looks at him.

_I love you I love you I'm in love you_

He wants to scream it, he wants the whole world to know.

But it's not like that but he can show his love for her by making sure othrs can be inspired by her the way he is.  
Lincoln scans the pictures and he smiles.

"He's right, there are magnificent. I would have to talk to Lexa and see whats she thinks, but I would love to have a few of these shown at the gallery."

Clarke smiles widely as she shakes her head and they start talking more about art and Bellamy simple watches as she glows, passion on her face.

Later on after they leave the resturant, Clarke tells him to drive them to a small ice cream shop. She drags him in and they order a double sundae and the two of them sit there, dressed up feeding each other ice cream the two of them laughing and he she gets some icecream on her upper lip, he wipes it off and something changes between them.

He leans and she leans in, their lips only inches apart when there's a loud crash and they break away, the busboy looking embarassed as he picks up his tray.

They don't talk about it but a few weeks later when he hears that Lincoln had reintroduced Lexa and Clarke, Lexa had asked her out and Clarke had said yes, well he has a new reason to hate Lincoln, and a new reason to wish that he had said something. 

But on Lexa and Clarke's first date, Octavia comes over with some beer so that's something.

* * *

4.

Bellamy runs a hand through his hair, stressed.

With all his friends having plans for Valentine's Day and not wanting to spend it alone he volunteered to chaparone the school dance.

But then one of the chaperones got sick and now Bellamy needed someone to take her place.

But many of the parents already had other plan for Valentine's Day, were working, or had no interest.

Octavia finds him pacing his kitchen his tie half undone, he's got a few hours until the dance and he needs to get there early to make sure everything is set up properly and he still doesn't have another chaperone and he wants to cry.

He's so tired- between grading papers, and taking night classes, and getting the dance ready that all he wants to do is crawl into bed and sleep. 

"What's wrong?"

"I need another chaperone for tonight, Molly's mom got sick and everyone else is busy."

Octavia forces him to stop by grabbing his tie and she gently fixes it.

"Okay, you go to the dance, I will make some phone calls. If anything I can cancel my plans."

Doesn't Lincoln have some gallery event?"

"Yes, but you're my brother."

He presses a kiss to her cheek grabs a bottle of water and is out the door.

* * *

He runs his hand through his hair, a smile on his face as he watches the kids enter the gym, a look of awe on their face.

He watches a few of them drift towards the photobooths, the kids eager to pose with the feather boas and silly hats.

A few of them make a beeline to the food table, loading their plates with pizza and cupcakes, and he watches as a group of squealing girls jump up and down on the dance floor.

He takes a deep breath.

Just four hours, he can do this.

A hand touches his arm and right away he feels a spark shoot through his veins and he turns to find Clarke.

She gives him a soft, shy smile, "Hi, Octavia said you needed a volunteer. And well this sounded better than watching movies all night."

She holds her hands up, shrugging, and her smile slowly fades as he keeps looking at her, his eyes wide.

"Bell-"

She's cut off as he pulls her into his chest, his arms around her tightly, his face buried in her hair. She reacts quickly nuzzling his neck, her arms wrapping around him tightly.

"I'm so happy you are here."

Bellamy hasn't seen Clarke in a while. 

She had been dating Lexa and well Bellamy started taking classes, going on jogs to avoid spending time with the happy couple. It worked but it also meant less time with Clarke.

He missed her but he was hoping it would help him fall out of love with her. 

It didn't work.

It didn't work because his heart was pounding and he didn't want to let go of her.

The screams of kids is what causes them to break away and Clarke tucks a curl behind her ear as she watches a group of girls embrace another girl.

Bellamy runs a hand through his hair nervously, "I thought you had a date, the gallery thing. Lexa has huge new right."

"Well she did, but considering we broke up, she doesn't have any big news."

"You broke up?"

He looks at Clarke, who stands arms crossed over his chest looking at the kids dancing.

"Are you okay?"

Clarke gives him a quick smile and reaches over to squeeze his arm, "It was coming. The ring was a last attempt at making it work.

His heart stops at the word ring.

There's only one ring she can be talking about.

An engagement ring.

Which she said no to.

"You said no?"

Clarke ignores the question and points to a group of kids, circling up.

"Umm should they be doing that?"

Bellamy's eyes widen, "Oh fuck."

He and Clarke push through the crowd, a few other teachers shoving their way through to circle to find two girls shoving each other, a boy standing in the middle looking like he wanted to disappear.

One of the teachers grabs one of the girls, leading her out and Clarke leads the other- Charlotte away and Bellamy looks at the boy in front of him, "Let's go talk."

* * *

Bellamy leans against the bleachers, tired.

After dealing with that situation, he had to stop a couple of boys from spiking the punch, and then he had to call parents because two students had been caught in the drama room about to undress. Someone had gotten hit in the jaw during a rowdy dance that had everyone jumping and screaming arms failing and Bellamy didn't remember dancing like that when he was younger but then again he didn't exactly attend to many dances, always too busy taking care of his sister.

He looks at his watch, only forty minutes to go.

Probably time to start taking the garbage out so they don't have to do it later.

But as he makes his way to the food table, he freezes when the song changes, slows down to something most of kids wouldn't request, and probably never even heard of.

He shakes his head as Clarke approaches him, her hand reaching out.

"Princess?"

"Come dance with me Bellamy."

He knows he shouldn't. He's a teacher supposed to be watching them, he has to teach them on Monday and not deal with the whispers of Mr.Blake and hot girlfriend who's not actually his hot girlfriend but he can't say no.

Clarke's hair falls down her back in curls and she's wearing a soft blue dress and she's looking at him with the softest eyes he has ever seen on her.

So he reaches for her hand pulling her towards him, one of his hand on the small of her back, the other holding her tightly. Clarke steps closer, her head tilted so she can smile at him.

Neither of them notice a couple of the other chaprones smile or the others kids whispering as they watch them dance, some of the boys copying his movements as they sway back and forth.

"Clarke, what are we doing?"

"We're dancing."

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Lexa asked me to marry her, I said no."

"Clarke..."

"Because when I saw that big diamond all I could think was, Bellamy would never get me a diamond that big. Bellamy would never think about doing a public engagement at an art gallery, he would never put that pressure on me. Lexa and I were together, and all we did was argue and have sex and she got a ring and it didn't feel right. But this right here, you and me? You and me dancing in the gym of your high school this feels right."

He wants to kiss her, he wants to cup her face and kiss her but they are surrounded by teacher and students and parents to presses his forehead against hers.

"If I could marry you tonight I would."

"I would say yes in a heartbeat."

They break away to help clean after the dance and afterwards Bellamy walks her to her car and then he presses her against it and kisses her, his hands braces themselves on the car while Clarke's fingers stroke the curls near the back of his neck.

"Come home with me?"

Clarke nods and they drive back to Bellamy's and when they get to his door, he scoops her up carrying her in and she laughs. They kick off their shoes and then hand in hand head to Bellamy's room, stopping to kiss each other every few seconds.

* * *

5\. 

It's their first Valentine's Day as married couple.

After the dance they had gone home and slept together, and then the next morning, Bellamy opened his eyes to find her counting his freckles and told her that he wanted this forever. Six months later, they were married.

Unlike the rest of their friends who all have reservations or plans to go out, they opted to stay in.

Bellamy cooked while Clarke sat on the counter in his sweater, distracting him with her legs as she likd to hook them around his body as he passd by her which of course meant he needed to kiss her.

They opened a bottle of wine that Abby got them for the wedding, drinking them out coffee mugs because they didn't own any wine glasses, and danced around the kitchen as Taylor Swift played on Clarke's phone while the food cooked.

They carried their plates to the couch the two of them sitting on the floor, Disney movies on the table ready for their marathon.

Bellamy looked at Clarke as she sang along with Rapunzel and thought to himself that this was the best Valentine's Day ever but then again every day with Clarke was the best day ever.

His eyes catch a glimpse of the ring on her finger and his heart swells with happiness.

She's his wife, till death do they part.

He waits until the lantern scene is over before he pulls her onto his lap and kisses her. She immediately kisses him back, her hands clutching his shirt as she nibbles on his bottom lip and one of his hands creeps under his sweater and strokes her skin.

By the time the movie is over, they are both on the floor, blankets under them, their lips swollen.

Bellamy picks the next movie- Hercules as Clarke laughs, "You hate that movie."

"Wasn't planning on watching it."

She laughs and tugs his sweater off her body and his jaw drops and he lunges forward to kiss her, the two of them falling back onto the pile of blankets as the muses start to sing.


End file.
